deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BonBooker/Bon does a legitimately terrible remake of the 4Kidz One Piece opening
h-h-ey peeps i made this on my soundcloud mix tape check it out pls ᵀʰᶦˢ ᶦˢ ᵗʰᵉ ᵐᵃᵍᶦᶜ ᵖᵘᶰᶜʰ, ᶦᵗ'ˢ ʳᵉᵃᶫᶫʸ ᵖᵒʷᵉʳᶠᵘᶫ There once was a man named Gold Roger, who was king of the Samali Pirates, he had fame, wealth, power, women, and youtube subscribers before he was hanged at the gallows, his final words he said "What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch? I’ll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I’ve been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in gorilla warfare and I’m the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my fucking words. You think you can get away with saying that shit to me over the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across the USA and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You’re fucking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that’s just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little “clever” comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue. But you couldn’t, you didn’t, and now you’re paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it. You’re fucking dead, kiddo." Now they set sail in order to celebrate Wind Waker HD, and were never seen again YO Gotta go, goooooottttttttta go. MEMEING Don't give up Luffy! MEMEING Don't give up Zoro MEMEING Don't give it up Luffy! Don't give it up give it up give it up give it up give it up give it up give it up give it up give it up give it up give it up give it up give it up give it up YO Now this is a story all about how my life got flipped turned upside down, it'll only take a minute just sit right there, and I'll tell you how became the prince of a town called the sea. I'LL BE KING OF THE PIRATE IMA GO BE KING GOTTA GO GOTTA GO GOTTA GO GOTTA GO OH OH HIS NAME IS LUFFY THAT'S LUFFY GONNA BE KING OF THE PIRATES FACE MADE OF RUBBLE HOW DID THAT HAPPEN YO YO HO YO HO HE TOOK A BITE OF GUM-GUM GOTTA GOOOOOOOO His name's Zolo he's just like a samurai who has to get back to the past AND A L D Y NAMAY'S NOT SHY SAZOOKEH IS REALLY COOL USSOP'S DOING THAT MARKSMAN THING SANJAY'S COOKING CHOPPER'S DOCTORING CHOPPER'S DOCTORING CHOPPER'S DOCTORING CHOPPER'S DOCTORING CHOPPER'S DOCTORING CHOPPER'S DOCTORING CHOPPER'S DOCTORING CHOPPER'S DOCTORING CHOPPER'S DOCTOR MARIOING CHOPPER'S DOCTORING CHOPPER'S DOCTORING CHOPPER'S DOCTORING CHOPPER'S DOCTORING C H O P P E R ' S D O C T O R I N G CHOPPER'S DOCTORING oh yeah, it's going to be great movie, waow, i'm going to see it fin Doc Bruce Banner, Belted by gamma rays, Turned into the Hulk. Ain’t he unglamo-rays! Wreckin’ the town With the power of a bull, Ain’t no monster clown Who is as lovable. As ever-lovin’ Hulk! HULK! HULK! Category:Blog posts